


Why Waverly Loves Nicole

by laubrown1



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, List, Love, One Shot, Romance, Short One Shot, True Love, thoughts, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 17:06:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18014909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laubrown1/pseuds/laubrown1
Summary: Here are some of the reasons why Waverly loves Nicole.





	Why Waverly Loves Nicole

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy! :D

  * her 5'9 height (seriously?! waverly thinks if nicole weren't a cop, she should be in the modeling industry. waverly loves it whenever nicole has to dress up in dresses or dress fancy for events)
  * her red hair (waverly loves it whenever she gets to touch and run her fingers through those fiery locks)
  * nicole in her uniform (enough said. ladies in uniform *heart eyes*)
  * nicole's protectiveness over her
  * nicole's love for her
  * nicole's tenderness and passion for her
  * her relationship with her sister, wynonna (those two are so funny together)
  * her beautiful, brown eyes
  * her dimples
  * her smile (nicole is always looking serious or tense all of the time. waverly loves it whenever she gets a chance to see her smile)
  * her shooting skills with her gun (nicole knows how to shoot really good and has great aim)
  * her kisses (everytime she kisses nicole, she dies inside)
  * her hugs
  * her cuddles (waverly loves cuddling with her)
  * her lesbian stare
  * her love for her cat, calamity jane
  * her intelligence
  * her badassery
  * how nicole helps her and her sister fight revenants
  * how nicole looks whenever she wears a hat with her cop uniform
  * her sweet personality
  * her sweet personality with a mixture of toughness
  * her big heart
  * her kindness
  * for just being NICOLE




End file.
